


A Feline Fiasco

by Zifeara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A ton of references, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting (in a sexual kinda way), Crack Fic, F/M, Kinda spoilers for the game?!?, Lots of Firsts, Mystical Creatures, Poor baby is v awkward, Smut, So much smut, Sometimes this is just porn with plot, There's a plot I swear, What am I doing, a heaping helping of promisucity, i guess, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: As a young aspiring wizard, one thing is a must: a familiar. Bonding to your magical companion early on in your career not only makes a mage's magic stronger, but it also ensures that you'll always have a friend. The problem for Yoosung Kim is that he's probably the least magical wizard of his generation, meaning any familiar with half a brain avoids him like the plague. All it takes to change his life forever is one rash descision, one probably foolish agreement, and one very special cat.Can very easily be read on it's own without my other works!





	1. Nobody Wants To Be a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So have you ever had an idea that just would not leave you alone till you do something with it? Well, that's what this fic is: the idea I had forever ago at a stupid hour of morning when I had no sleep. This 100% a crack fic that I'm updating whenever more gets written and am using basically for smut practice. I kinda use this as a pallete cleanser for when I want to write but don't feel like doing anything serious. So yeah, best of luck to all those brave enough to put up with my nonsense XD
> 
> Before we start, Felys is pronounced Fee-liss (like the word feline). I will be changing tags/character relations as needed.

Life isn't easy when you're a cat. For most, it isn't all lying in the sun and ignoring your humans, maybe catching a rat now and again to prove your worth. For most it's slinking through back alleys trying not to be seen, scrapping for any easy food with others of your kind, struggling to keep yourself and your young alive. Humans, dogs, horses, storms, freak accidents; you name it, it wants you dead. And forget about the errant magic spells from new witches and wizards needing something to practice on. Most cats couldn't even find a mage to endear themselves to as a familiar anymore without fear of simply being used for testing and thrown right back out onto the street once they had been altered. With what the world had come to, it was no wonder people thought cats were aloof assholes; they couldn't trust anyone these days. The worst part of being a cat however, was if you ended up a black cat. The humans hated you since you were associated with the devious side of magic and mages wouldn't adopt you for much the same reason unless they were the kind of person you didn't want to offer your services to in the first place.

Cats truly did have a magic all their own, it had to be said. For as long as anyone could remember, they had strong magic in their blood from birth. People had long since learned of this and mages found it very worth their while to keep a happy cat around in order to amplify their own power. Cats were a tricky familiar to handle, though; a mistreated feline has a tendency to draw bad luck, passively ruining spells and luring magical pests into the offending mage’s dwelling till it was appeased. Some cats held stronger magic than others, meaning mages could be choosy when it came to their familiars, but it was also true that if started young enough, a kitten‘s magic would grow with their owner’s. Some mages just kept multiple cats for this very reason. Some did for the Hell of it. Some chose a different familiar all together because cats were a pain in the ass and they couldn't be bothered.

 

Seeing a few familiar faces tussling in an alley, the black cat on the roof ruffled her fur in the fading moonlight. Dawn was approaching and it was soon going to be time for her to find her own food. She moved along the rooftops, careful to avoid the loose shingles and sharp nails of old houses, perching upon the nearest bakery. All she had to do was wait for people to come out to do their morning shopping and see who looked like the most lonely, wealthy human male among the market crowd. The cat grinned, hinting at an intelligence unseen by most, preparing herself for another easy day.

 

Zifeara was lucky she wasn't just any cat.

 

***

 

“Books open to page 67.”

 

The young blonde sighed. When were they going to learn something fun? Granted, it was very important to know how to make curing potions, but they had been doing nothing but potions for weeks now. He wanted to know something different. He stole a glance at his fellow apprentice, who was busily jotting down what their master had written up on the chalkboard with one hand while gently stroking the snowy white head of his familiar with the other. Yoosung could just see its ears poking up out of Zen’s pocket, the ermine somewhere comfortably nuzzled to the older boy’s chest. He was so jealous. He wanted a familiar so badly; maybe then he wouldn't be such an awful wizard.

“You should really be paying attention, meow~”

The voice next to him made the blonde jump, unaware that his master’s own familiar had placed itself on the windowsill next to him. The fluffy, bright ginger cat flicked its tail teasingly, delighting in the light blush pushing into his cheeks. His master’s brown eyes glared from the front of the room as the cat ratted him out and Yoosung quickly took his notes. The rest of the morning passed fairly well, leaving them all with extra time.

“Alright boys, we have a bit of time, what would you like to talk about?”

“Master Vanderwood? I had a question!” Yoosung spoke up before Zen could take this opportunity from him. The older man nodded and he continued, “I actually wanted to ask you about your familiar. We all know he isn't a cat, not really, but I've only seen one other like him. What is he?”

“Rude, meow! You could have just asked me, you know,” the cat in question scoffed in mock offence. If they knew anything by now, they knew Seven was one to joke. The russet beast jumped up onto Vanderwood’s desk, turning around and giving a smile too human to be cat. The air around him shimmered slightly as his body elongated, becoming fully human save for his lingering tail and ears. “If Vandy says it's okay, I could tell you all about my kind.”

The master rolled his eyes and also made a rolling motion with his wrist, “Yeah, whatever. Page 189, Yoosung. There isn't much in your books, but you should read that before the brat starts talking and misinforms you.” The ‘cat’ quirked one of his ears in a pout, but Zen found the page first and started reading aloud.

“Huh, here it is, right after cats. ‘With every type of magic, there is always something special that can't be explained. Some cats have a magic so strong they aren't entirely cats anymore. These beings learned to take human form for short periods of time, each varying in length proportional to how strong their magic is, walking amongst humans and mages. The only thing disrupting their guise being their ears, tail, and slit eyes in those unable to shift all the way. The Felys, as they'd been dubbed, have been highly sought after by mages for centuries as they are far more powerful than your average highly magical cat. They do, however come at a heavy cost. To form a binding contract with a Felys, a mage must offer the beast their soul; a lasting promise to the creature to afford it every happiness they can give in return for the use of its intense power. The creature can give the soul back if it so wishes, but this always occurs only when it finds you an unsatisfactory partner. Any mage ever asked has always regretted the loss of their Felys.’ Wow. That's some pretty intense shit for a furball.”

Seven tilted his head up in slightly real offence now, “Excuse you, I am much more than a furball. _You_ have a furball. A very tasty one, might I add…”

Zen placed a hand over his pocket, “Hey, you leave Jwii alone! He's the best furball there is. He doesn't even make me sneeze!” The mustelid in question peeked over his master’s hand, happily chirruping at the praise. Yoosung liked the little thing, even if it did have a tendency to steal his socks.

Vanderwood interrupted, intending to make this actually educational for his apprentices, “They are very... unique creatures. Felys are more intelligent than even the smartest cats, smart like us. Obviously they can talk while still cats which a normal feline can't do. Almost 100% of the time, they are a life-long companion should they take a liking to you. Unfortunately. They're very crafty and some can be so demanding that their mages purposefully drive them away. I don't know how I've lived with this jackass for so long, but somehow he refuses to leave.” The man shot a very innocent looking redhead a glare. “Felys are also extremely picky about who they choose to bargain with since they know they're special, usually seeking out only mages with great potential or who are already quite good for protection.”

“Protection from what?”

It was an easy enough question Yoosung had asked, but Vanderwood shook his head. “There are always bad people in the world, Yoosung. Someone always wants power for the wrong reason.”

He and Zen solemnly nodded before the other boy sneezed. “Aw crap, my ward is wearing off. Damn cat fur. I better... ah-ah-ah-CHOO!” Zen waved his hand over his face, mumbling the short incantation, the spell so simple he didn't need his wand for it. Yoosung sighed. Zen hadn't needed his wand for really easy spells ever since he got Jwii. God he needed a familiar.

They were dismissed for the afternoon, their master getting to work preparing potions for the shop tomorrow and the Felys sitting nearby offering jokes and his magical assistance. Yoosung would have to ask how Vanderwood ended up with Seven since he didn't really seem to have sought the cat out on his own. He made  his way down to the market for lunch, afterwards swinging by the pet shop as he did every week. Today was the day Master Jihyun got new animals in.

Entering the store, the bell above the door sounded and he was met with the usual smile from behind the counter. “V? Hello, it's me, Yoosung.”

The older man's smile widened, “I was wondering when you'd be by today. 3 new snakes, 4 weasels, an owl, and 2 cats. You know where they all are.”

The blonde thanked the man and began his usual sweep of the store, starting with the snakes since he would rather not have one of those, but if one chose him it couldn't be helped. He had developed somewhat of a friendship with V over all the times he'd come in to see if maybe his familiar would choose him as Zen’s had, but it had been months with no such luck. He knew he wasn't very good, but was there seriously no magical animal that would accept him?

The snakes were a no go, the owl was grouchy, the ferrets, for they were ferrets this time, felt no smarter than any normal animal, and both cats turned their noses up at him.

V came over and missed a bit before managing to set a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find you one. I get new animals all the time and I'm certain you have something special in store. I can feel it. I have an enchanted dog slotted for next week!” Yoosung smiled at that and felt V’s own familiar, a deep chocolate cat rub up against his legs and meow encouragingly.

“Thank you, V. You too, Emsea. I'll try again next time.” Leaving the shop, he sighed. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a real wizard.

He heard a commotion down the way. Looking up, he noticed a man moving very quickly through people walking on the street, clearly upset and shouting something about not letting someone get away with something. Someone that was coming towards him. Once a few more people moved, the someone in question made itself known; a black cat was running in a very unsteady sprint away from the man. Oh, God, Yoosung did _not_ need that bad luck today. He was about to move so the cat couldn't cross him, but then he noticed why it was running so erratically. The cat was on fire. Blue fire.

The cat was gaining speed, making what looked like a final attempt to escape its pursuer. Blue fire didn't happen by accident; there had to be something magical causing it and no normal cat could put something like that out without help. This cat was going to die. Yoosung made a very rash decision. He whipped his cloak off and ducked slightly into the alley next to the pet store, holding the garment at all four corners. He only had one chance at this. Just as the flaming feline was about to run by, he threw his cloak open in front of its path, swiftly pulling back as soon as he felt weight in it. He hastily pulled his wand from his pocket and whispered a spell to douse the cat, holding the quivering ball of fabric close as he hid behind a stack of crates, waiting for the angry man to pass. He heard the man coming to see if the cat had come this way and the blonde pretended to be a sleeping street urchin, curling his body around his cloak. The man bought it and left, grumbling about the stupid cat scaring his horse.

Yoosung carefully peeled back the fabric from what he hoped wasn't a dead cat. He was relieved to find it breathing, though badly burned in places. The thing had the eye he could see barely open, the bright orange orb looking right at him. It seemed to search his face, looking for any shred of compassion he possessed. The cat was at his mercy now and it knew that. People hated black cats. It knew that, too. _She_ knew that, he corrected himself, getting a better look at her. He felt so bad for her; with as awful as she looked, she might not even survive the night. She definitely wouldn't if he didn't do something.

“It’s okay, I've got you. I'm not going to hurt you.”

Most cats understood well enough when you spoke to them and he certainly hoped she did as he watched her eye flutter shut. He made his way back home in a hurry. Even if he himself couldn't help her, Vanderwood surely could.

***

Vanderwood let out an exasperated sigh. He had 3 pairs of eyes all staring at him expectantly, the golden pair of his own Felys rather accusingly, “It doesn't matter what color she is, her death will be on you if you don't help and that's even worse luck than if she were just mad.”

While the cat had a point, he was surprised the redhead was so adamant about this so quickly; the cat wasn't nearly as cautious as one would expect him to be, instead becoming angry at the wizard’s hesitance to involve himself with what could be a crooked familiar. Or worse. Whatever the reason, now he had to treat the black cat lest Seven wreck havoc on his store for the next week. Gathering a few jars and instructing his pupils to find him some clean rags and a bucket of water, Vanderwood set about cleaning up the cat, at least being able to turn this into a lesson about treating magical burns. The good news was, most of the wounds looked like they would heal in a few days, a week for some of the worst burns. The bad news was, they were stuck with a black cat for about a week. He was also suspicious of the way Seven hovered over the strange cat, getting testy when she flinched at the application of ointment or the dabbing at sore spots. There had to be a reason for this; Vanderwood knew his Felys was manic and unpredictable, but this was abnormal even for him.

Once their guest was tended to, Yoosung made her a bed in the corner of the kitchen and they left her be. Well, most of them did. Once again Vanderwood was surprised; Seven sat about a foot in front of the black cat, keeping guard and alert for any sound to indicate she had woken up. This was getting ridiculous; they still had work to do and dinner would need to be prepared in a few hours. “Alright, what are you doing?” He couldn't stop the suspicion from flavoring his tone.

The ginger cocked an ear, “She's going to freak out when she wakes up and it'll be easier if a cat is the first thing she sees. You know how blacks are, Vanderwood. People scare them. She shouldn't be moving in her condition and she'll try to bolt unless I stop her.”

The man didn't entirely buy that, but it wasn't completely beyond belief. “If she does wake up before dinner, at least let us know. I'll try to keep the boys out of here.” The cat nodded and stilled, intent on keeping his vigil.

 

***

 

Everything hurt. She was sore and couldn't move very well. She couldn't wake up enough to see where it was the boy she had run into had taken her, but it smelled like food. If she was lucky, she wouldn't be cooked for dinner tonight. He did say he wouldn't hurt her, but people said a lot of things. By about the fourth time she remembered being somewhat conscious, Zifeara was horribly thirsty, but there was no way to communicate this to anyone nearby; she was still too weak to attempt attracting attention much the less swallow water. When she did finally find the strength to open her eyes, everything was very dark. The moonlight coming in through a window was faint, but was enough. She glanced slowly around, noting she was indeed in a kitchen and also that something was blocking her view of half of it. It had a familiar shape. What were the odds of these people having not just a cat, but a Felys? It wasn't hard to recognize one of their own even if people couldn't tell the difference. She made a soft coughing noise to get his attention.

The red cat turned, concern gracing his features before smiling broadly, dropping to a laying position to bring his face to her level. “Hey, you're awake. Think you can drink some water for me? You've been out for over a day and badly need it.”

She sort of nodded, watching the other cat turn more human and collect a dish, pumping water into it from the spigot. He was pretty cute. His circular glasses were big and made it that much easier to see what a lovely color his golden eyes were. Must be nice to actually have cat-colored eyes you didn't need to hide. He returned, staying human to use his hand to cradle her head, gently tipping small amounts of water into her mouth. By the time she hadn't the strength to swallow any more, she'd drained half the bowl.

“Can you tell me your name?” He was all cat again, lying close on the tiles. His voice was quiet and somewhat deep, but still had a strangely light tone to it. It was pleasant and now that he was closer, she was sure he was even cuter than she first thought. Zifeara tried to make proper sounds, but it wasn't happening. She had used her energy on drinking.

“That’s okay, it isn't that important right now. Mine is Seven, the mage who rescued you is Yoosung, the one with the white hair is Zen, his weasel is Jwii, and the brown haired wizard is my master, Vanderwood. You’re in a potions shop on the east side of town. I'm not going anywhere, so the people should leave you alone for the most part, but Vanderwood will come and give you new wraps later today.”

She must have looked confused. “Oh, you probably can't see that, can you? One of your legs and part of your chest is wrapped right now since that's where the burns were the worst.”

She sighed. Looks like she wasn't getting out of here any time soon.

Seven stayed true to his word, leaving her only for short periods of time to use the bathroom. Since they were already in the kitchen, he even ate right there, trying to get her to eat anything she could as well. The best she managed was some beef stock that morning. Around lunch time, the blonde boy, Yoosung, poked his head in the doorway. He stared at her a moment before looking to the ginger guarding her space. He took a few steps into the kitchen before Seven started growling.

“Oh come on, Seven. You know I'm not going to hurt her.”

“She needs rest, Yoosung. I said no, now either get food or leave.”

Man did she appreciate that. Being seen this way was not very flattering and a cat’s reputation was all they had if nothing else. Yoosung sulked away and not another person came near her till Vanderwood did indeed swap her wrappings out.

By the time night rolled around and she'd slept practically all day, she felt much better. She even held her own head up while drinking this time. “Zifeara. My name is Zifeara.”

Seven smiled and nodded, touching their noses together as was customary between Felys when greeting. “Good to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances, haha.” She smiled. Zifeara was starting to like this cat. “So where are you from? I hardly ever see any of us around here.”

She thought about how honest she wanted to be, “Far off to the south. I snuck onto a train to get out of the town I was born in. There was nothing for me there anymore.” She laid back down as the other cat laid next to her, opting not to press for more. If anything, you never asked after the past of cats, especially enchanted ones. “So, Seven like the number or…?”

“Hahaha, yeah, like the number.” He looked away. Seemed like there were things she wasn't going to ask as well.

The next morning she was up and eating. Seven’s tail was flicking excitedly as she wolfed down a good portion of the meat he'd offered her and she drank a decent amount of water. He wasn't the only one happy to see her out and about. The blonde was back, nervously hovering around the doorway. The ginger kept an eye on him while Zifeara finished her food, but was surprised when she didn't return to her bed. She sized the blonde up, trying to get a feel for his grasp of magic. He had known she needed quick assistance to put herself out, but as far as she could tell, he was a pretty shit wizard. Be that as it may, she did feel something to him, buried somewhere deep inside. Interesting.

Ignoring Seven’s protest, she sauntered her way towards her rescuer, all four legs working as they should even though one was still bound. She stopped and stared a few inches away as Yoosung realized his feline faux pa and dropped to the floor, extending his hand for her to scent. He smelled nice, somewhat reminiscent of raw vanilla and he held very still as not to startle her. He had no idea what she was. No Felys revealed one of their own; it must be done by the cat in question and only if they wanted people around them to know. As far as the blonde was concerned, she was a just a cat of undetermined intelligence. She ran her spine under his hand, indicating he was allowed to pet her and watched as his face lit up. The boy must not be very used to animals. He did look young, but if he was a wizard’s apprentice, he must be at least 18.

Yoosung was very gentle, she supposed because of her injuries, but it could have also been that he was nervous about a new cat. She could almost feel his tension. Zifeara permitted herself to be stroked exactly 7 times before wandering back over to Seven, shooing him out of her way to resume resting. She wasn't feeling all the way better, just better enough. Better to the point that she could afford to be a little friendly. These people were helping her and letting her stay here, after all.

The day after, Seven escorted her into their small garden for some fresh air, noticing how stir crazy she was getting. It was hard to go from a free cat to a domestic, even if it was for a short time. They laid out in sun and basked, enjoying the soft breeze blowing and maintained a comfortable silence that lasted all of about 10 minutes. “You should be well enough to leave in a few days. Where do you think you'll go?”

She opened an eye and shifted her gaze to the ginger, afternoon sun making his fur shimmer like fire. “Dunno. Wherever my fancy takes me, I suppose.”

He returned her stare, mischief sparkling behind a calm facade. “You could stay, you know. Vanderwood wouldn't complain about a second Felys. Who could?”

“Is that the wizard’s words or yours, Seven?”

It's difficult to discern when a cat blushes, but there is a tell; in those with a light nose it darkens a bit and his was as pink as you get. “Well... I certainly wouldn't complain either. The only other one of us around isn't exactly good company, nor is she very fond of me.”

Zifeara chuckled. “What and I am?”

“You at least laugh at my jokes! Usually no one else around here thinks I'm funny. It's a tragedy!” The ginger flopped onto his side dramatically.

“Haha, I suppose. We'll see. The blonde doesn't have a familiar, does he? You introduced a weasel I still haven't seen, but nothing connected to him.”

Seven sighed. “No, he doesn't. Most animals aren't bothered with him; he just started practicing magic and is rather poor at his studies. He would be better if he paid attention, but he has a focusing problem.”

Focusing problem, eh? Maybe she would have to see what could be done for that. The whelp might be worth her time.

 

***

 

Yoosung was panicking. The black cat wasn't in the kitchen and Seven had gone out with Vanderwood since the older man was getting impatient and wanted his assistant back. Seven promised they wouldn't be gone long, but their guest had already disappeared. He started looking around the house, seeing if maybe she was just feeling well enough to stretch her legs, but every place she wasn't was adding to his distress. There were only two rooms left in the entire building, the room he shared with Zen and the attic where Vanderwood lived. Even if the cat had managed to get into his master’s room, he couldn't check there.

He slowly pushed the door to his room further open, relieved to see the cat sitting still on his bed, looking expectantly at him. She must have just wanted somewhere more comfortable to rest and taken the first bed she'd seen. Who was going to tell her no?

“Hey, there you are. You had me worried when I went to make sure you were alright and I couldn't find you, hehe. Are you okay to be moving around so much?”

She yawned and stretched in such a way to show off her mobility, making the blonde relax a bit. She did indeed seem to be fine. He went in, leaving the door open for her and sat down on his bed, noticing the inquisitive look the feline was giving him. He grabbed the book off the small table next to the bed, intending to do the assigned reading Vanderwood had given them for the day.

“I have to get my homework done before Master Vanderwood gets back. Zen already did his and is outside with Jwii. Do you really understand me, or is it just wishful thinking?”

 

It was a fair question; most cats understood human speech, but there were some that didn't. Zifeara nodded her head, deciding there was no harm in telling the boy she could reasonably communicate. He smiled and opened his book, leafing through until he found whatever he was looking for that he was supposed to read. She laid down, looking around the room so as to leave him to it. She was a little disappointed; when she got up and hid, she was hoping he would find her more quickly than that since she was allowing him to sense her magic. If a Felys didn't want to be found, it wouldn't be, but she had tried to help him. This could be harder than she had thought.

Yoosung kept glancing at her as he read, very unsubtly curious, but Zifeara wouldn't look at him. She maintained her stare out the window, not wanting to fully distract the boy, but also attempting to get a better sense of what she had felt of his magical abilities. She knew he wasn't even slightly a capable wizard and he very clearly did need better focus, but there was something good in there. His magic was buried deep, difficult to find and hard to interpret, but it was there. It was no wonder he couldn't get a familiar; even most magical creatures would have a hard time reading this for what it truly was. She would just have to see if what she was feeling was legitimate or not.

The second she moved, Yoosung looked back up. He had been reading for only about 20 minutes, but that was now out the window. Zifeara stood and jumped off the bed, heading for the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” He had a hurt expression on his face, as though he had caused her to get up.

She spared him a glance, realizing she would need him to pump the water for her downstairs if she didn't wish to be caught doing it herself. She meowed once, looking from him to the door and back, hoping he was quick to catch on. The blonde seemed confused for a moment before setting his book down and getting up, clearly unsure whether to approach her or not. She ran just outside the room, looking back again and giving a pleased chirrup when the boy began following after her. He was fast to learn. Zifeara periodically looked back as she led him down the stairs and into the kitchen, circling the spigot as soon as he was in sight.

Yoosung smiled. “Oh, you just wanted something to drink, didn't you? Well I can do that.”

He got her a dish and held it under the spout, pumping the handle a few times till water poured out, quickly filling the small bowl. Setting it on the floor, he crouched just next to the dish, waiting for her to drink. She narrowed her eyes.

The young wizard tilted his head just a bit, seemingly unaware of why she wouldn't approach to get the water she clearly wanted. This boy knew nothing of how cats worked. Zifeara stood her ground staring him down till his eyes widened and with a soft ‘oh!’, he backed up. She followed after him, drinking from the dish but keeping her eyes fixed on him. His smile was back, and were she a normal cat, Zifeara would find his constant eye contact off putting and it would make her uncomfortable. As it were, she found it interesting how fixated on her he was. He was desperate; starved for affection of any sort and ready to be molded into at least a somewhat decent user of magic. She had a hard choice to make.

 

***

 

Vanderwood took the last of her wrappings off with a satisfied nod. Zifeara stretched and pawed at the bald spots left behind. Her fur would grow back, but it didn’t look great to be missing patches here and there.

“You’re still welcome to stay for as long as you like while you figure out where you want to be. Our pleasure!” Seven hadn’t stopped hovering the entire time she’d been here and now he just volunteered their home to her for an indeterminate amount of time.

Vanderwood glared at the ginger before turning back to her. “Well, ‘as long as you like’ may not be accurate. I mean you no offense, I assure you, but everyone here makes themself useful in some way or another. Should you assist us in some meaningful way, then yes, you may stay till you’d rather leave.”

Zifeara could see he was trying not to bring bad luck upon himself or the shop, so she nodded her understanding. Seven bristled and was clearly about to defend her right to remain here, but she merely jumped down off the table she was sitting on and wandered away down the hall and up the stairs. She was still debating if she wanted to stick around for a while or not. Maybe she’d run far enough by now…

The door to the boy’s room was open a tiny crack. She padded down the hall, poking her nose in to find Yoosung on his bed reading and Zen gone. The blonde glanced up as soon as he caught the movement.

“Oh, hi! You’re looking much better. I was just finishing my reading for today while it was still quiet here, hehe. Have the room to myself tonight. Zen is out with some friends since we have tomorrow off. He’s likely not coming back till tomorrow morning.”

Zifeara came all the way into room, hopping up onto his bed and tilting her head. He took it as the question she’d meant it to be, so he answered.

“Oh, I don’t have that many friends. At least, not ones who go out and do stuff this late at night… It’s okay, I should be trying to figure out how this potion works anyway…”

Yoosung gave her a sad smile and a shrug. She was starting to feel bad for the poor kid. She’d seen him in class; the boy nearly blew his eyebrows off yesterday by adding the wrong things to his brew. Again. On his fourth try, she used some magic to jerk the dish of mugwort closer to his hand when he was about to grab for wolfsbane instead. Seven saw her do it and raised a brow, questioning why she cared. She didn’t have an answer for him. Yoosung got the potion correct that time. And it had turned out better than Zen’s. Somehow.

Zifeara chuffed, moving closer and around him to see what it was he was looking at. The book he was holding described how to make a simple brew to grant the drinker immunity to the cold for a short time. It looked pretty easy to make, but then again so had the draught he was making yesterday. As her eyes skimmed the page, she felt the boy staring again. When she met his gaze, he blushed slightly.

“S-sorry. It’s weird, I’ve never seen a pure black cat so close before you.”

Who got embarrassed looking at an animal? This kid was odd indeed. She tilted her head again, turning an ear back. So what? She looked like a cat.

“You’re just… really pretty, actually. I kinda don’t get why so many people don’t like black cats now. The black makes your eyes really stand out. It’s cool.”

Oh. She didn’t think she’d ever been called ‘pretty’ as a cat. Or even as a person. Usually she got ‘hot’ or ‘gorgeous’ or ‘oh shit a black cat’. Not… pretty. Both her ears flattened in embarrassment of her own, something he took to mean she was offended.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it! It was entirely a compliment! Don’t be upset…”

She definitely wasn’t. If fact, she involuntarily gave a soft chirrup, not prepared to be put on the spot like that. She felt… nervous somehow, a sensation she just didn’t get around humans. They were usually putty in her hands, but this was different… Pretty. How did one word make her feel so anxious? So exposed, so- Wait. This feeling wasn’t hers. Zifeara looked to the young wizard who now turned his face back to his book, rambling out something to try to distract from how awkward _he_ felt. He didn’t even realize he was projecting.

Projecting a feeling onto someone was generally a difficult thing to do. Influencing someone to feel a certain way was one thing, but to cause someone to feel something and think it was their own emotions was… Hell, most wizards she’d met couldn’t do that, much the less accidentally. This was an interesting new development. Yoosung _could_ be a very good wizard. That settled it.

Zifeara moved, coming back around to be in front of Yoosung again. He’d been lying propped up on a pillow, knees pulled up near his chest. Now he set the book aside, convinced he had to apologize further because she really was offended and was about to leave. She stopped by his knees, facing him by the time he was halfway through his newest attempt to make amends. His sentence cut off as she rose to her hind legs, placing her front paws on the tops of his knees to look him in the eye. He was giving her a very confused look, clearly unaware of what this cat he knew could perfectly understand what he was saying but had been simply calling ‘girl’ or ‘kittie’ for the past few days because he didn’t know she had a name was trying to accomplish.

Once Zifeara knew she had his attention, she let the disguise she had over her eyes fall, the orange color ebbing out to be replaced by the bright indigo of her real color shining through. The blonde gave a soft gasp and his own amethyst eyes widened. She used her magic to snuff out the oil lamp lighting the dark room, but Yoosung couldn’t tear his eyes from hers. Zifeara started to change, shifting into her more humanoid form. She let her ears and tail remain, seeing no reason to go all the way. The moonlight falling through the window in the small room highlighted the shock on the young wizard’s face as he now had an attractive, powerful magic being leaning over his legs no more than half a foot from his face.

“Maybe you are worth my time, cutie. You know what I am.”

It was more a statement than a question, but Yoosung nodded and swallowed. “Y-you- you’re a, a Felys…?”

“Mhm. How would you like to make a _deal_?” Even in this dim of lighting, she could see he was colored so thoroughly that his ears were red at the tips.

“B-but, Felys only want- want good wizards… I’m so…”

“Bad? For now you are. But I could make you great. Do you really think you made that potion yourself yesterday?”

He looked almost hurt as the realization dawned on him. “You did that?”

“Not entirely, no. I helped you stop grabbing the wrong things and maybe boosted the quality of what you’d made beyond what Zen had. I could do so much more for you if you agree to what I want. You know how a Felys works, don’t you?” If she was going to do this, Zifeara was going to be demanding. She didn’t want money, she never had. There were much more _interesting_ things someone like Yoosung could offer.

He nodded again, taking a moment to find his voice. His query came as a whisper. “What do you want?”

She grinned. “I have only three rules. Number one: I do what I want, when I want. You can make suggestions, but if I want to do something, you are not stopping me. Number two: If I bother to ask you for something, you do your damndest to get it for me. I don’t want much in the way of material things, so when I ask, you deliver. Number three: You already have something I want and it definitely _isn’t_ material. While I’m your familiar, you don’t get to have a girlfriend. You’re mine, end of story. I’m very... demanding of my wizards, but you’re cute, so I think you’ll do. Understand?”

His blush had deepend if that was even possible and he was trying not to stutter. “Uhm, num-number three… D-do you mean…?”

Zifeara removed one hand from a knee, running a single finger down his chest. “I most certainly do~ I know you’re unacquainted with that sort of thing, so I’ll be gentle at first. Only till you get used to it, though. Do we have a deal, Young Master?”

The blonde swallowed again. He nodded.

“I need you to say it out loud before I can do anything. Magic loophole about making you consent or something since I could nod your head for you.”

“Y-yes. I accept.”

She smiled. This part was never as much fun. Well, for the wizard, anyway. Zifeara leaned forward, watching with glee as Yoosung’s eyes kept getting wider the closer she got till she finally pressed her lips to his. The attempted intake of breath on his part made it easier to inhale herself, slowly starting to pry the boy’s soul from his body. His eyes now started to flutter and roll back into his head, his consciousness waning as his soul separated. Once she got the bluish white flame out of his throat and into his mouth, she held her hand out and let the soul fall into it. She held it in front of Yoosung’s face a few seconds till he came back to, jerking back awake. He stared at the flame and back to her.

“Repeat after me. ‘What’s mine is yours.’”

The blonde swallowed again, but said the words with purpose. “What’s mine is yours.”

“‘I shall not hinder you, harm you, nor deny you what you desire.’”

He sat up a little straighter, though it did nothing to put any distance between them. “I shall not hinder you, harm you, nor deny you what you desire.”

Zifeara smiled wider. “‘No one can come between us nor keep me from your call. I’m yours.’”

“No one can come between us nor keep me from your call. I-I’m yours.” His confident facade was failing as she was still mere inches from his face.

“‘In return, you give me power I could not alone achieve. You give me purpose. You are my strength.’” Zifeara was enjoying this. She loved making her contract.

“In return, you… you give me power I could not alone achieve. You give me purpose. You are my strength.”

“Good boy.” Zifeara thought he was going to repeat that, but he only gaped as she opened her mouth a little too far to be normal, tipping his soul from her hand and into her maw. Shapeshifting magic was fun and she always had a flair for the dramatic. She inhaled deeply, sucking the wisp down and swallowing, savoring the burn it caused on the way down and the momentary sting of their souls melding in her chest. It had been a long time since she got to feel that delicious ache. She exhaled, mouth returning to normal size as a small cloud of blue mist poured out of it and fizzled into the air. “All done. Congratulations, you are now the proud Master of a Felys~”

The boy blinked a few times, seemingly trying to determine if this had really just happened to him. “I… You really… Why?”

Zifeara sat back on her heels, removing herself from his space. “Why what?”

“Why… me? I haven’t been able to get so much as- as a _normal_ familiar! I’ve been trying for months… So why do you want me? I’m not even good much the less special…”

She leaned back all the way, resting on her elbows and laid her legs out next to him. “Because I’m an odd Felys, I suppose. Your magical potential is more repressed than just about anyone I’ve ever seen and it intrigues me. You might never figure out how to use any of your magic if you don’t have a powerful familiar and you can’t get a familiar because your magic sucks. You’ll be in a loop forever if I don’t save you. If our agreement becomes disadvantageous, I can just terminate it and give your soul back. Simple as that. So you better work very hard to make this worth my time.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but Yoosung looked to the side, still trying to hide his burning face. “O-okay. Um… Do the others know that you aren’t a cat?”

“Seven does. Felys can pretty much always recognize their own kind and we’ve talked. I suppose the others will find out the next time you go to class if not sooner. You, however, are not allowed to reveal my status as a Felys. It's a giant social faux pa and is _extremely_ offensive to us.”

Yoosung slowly nodded, thinking things over before he suddenly snapped his attention back to her.

“Oh! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even ask your _name_!”

Zifeara laughed loudly. This boy just sold his soul to someone whose name he didn’t even know. “Zifeara. Zifeara Nightshade. The few people who’ve liked me sometimes called me Z and I don’t hate that either.”

Yoosung smiled. “Zifeara… Pretty name for a pretty cat.” He said it wistfully at first, but then realized that had been out loud. “I- I mean, oh man, uh, I didn’t-! D-do Felys get offended being called c-cats in private!?”

She laughed again, this time casting a sly look his way. “Not particularly. It wouldn’t be the first time some called me kittie, now would it? Probably won’t be the last. Now then, about my sleeping arrangements. I’m not staying in the kitchen anymore.”

“R-right, of course. Um, I guess we could see about Master Vanderwood getting you a new bed?”

Zifeara turned over, flopping herself onto Yoosung’s chest and flattening his legs with the rest of her own body. She reveled in the way he tensed. “Oh no, I think your bed will do nicely. Besides, it has the added bonus of having you in it~ What’s yours is mine, love. All mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact; 'jwi' is the Korean word for 'rat', so yes, Zen did name his insanely cute weasel Rat XD


	2. All In A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get almost an idea of how Zifeara ended up the way she did and she gets very comfortable in her new home. Very.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing again! Yoosung has to actually study for once! Smut happens! Be prepared!
> 
> Fun fact, most people know male cats are called toms, but did you know female cats are actually called queens? Go figure.

He was standing in the market square, people moving to and fro, generally avoiding running right into him. It was any other day here. Something felt wrong. There was someone watching him; someone who harbored only terrible force and ill will. No matter which way he turned and scanned the crowd, he couldn't seem to spot anyone out of the ordinary. The feeling grew stronger, making him feel like a cornered animal. He started moving, running to get out of the market and go home where he knew he'd be protected. No matter how fast he was going, the market never seemed to end, only stretching longer and longer and filling with more people. The malevolent force bore down upon him, crushing the air from his lungs, shrouding the sight from his eyes, deafening him to the point where he couldn't hear himself scream. Somewhere in the darkness in front of him, something was moving. Slithering closer. Raising itself off the floor to tower over him. It opened two verdant green eyes and revealed a shark's maw of fangs. This thing wanted his blood. And it was going to take what it wanted.

Yoosung snapped his eyes open, unable to move the rest of his body. He had nightmares like this from time to time, but none of them had ever been that terrifying. Whatever that thing was… it felt real; as though it were a real monster that was coming for him right this instant. Oh gods, what if it was a dragon? He'd never seen one before and he wanted to keep it that way. He was starting to get some feeling back in his extremities, so he clenched his fists to try and coax that feeling to move into the rest of his body. The blonde wasn't expecting them to find purchase in anything.

His left hand felt fabric that certainly didn't belong to the sheets of his bed. In fact, it didn't feel like anything he owned. His right hand grasped something foreign entirely. It was similar to thread, but much softer and far more plentiful. Mind still reeling from his nightmare and unable to look down, it took Yoosung far too long to realize what he was holding. His right hand was full of _hair_. Heart starting to beat faster, he could now feel more of what his body happened to be pressed to. It was solid and warm, fitting snugly against him moving ever so slightly. Breathing. Now his brain was working. This was way too big to be a cat.

The body next to his shifted, tensing and stretching out, signaling the waking of his new… companion. The nightmare he'd just woken from may not be real, but the hands he felt running over his side and up his chest definitely were. Yoosung shuddered hard and that kicked the rest of his dream-locked body into moving. He moved back far enough to finally confirm he was holding what he thought he was; Zifeara yawned into his chest, exposing her sharp canines before nuzzling her nose against his shirt. Now the mage couldn't move for a whole other reason.

“Good morning, Young Master. Do you always take so long to get up in the morning?” She opened one of her eyes to gaze up at him, the indigo of her iris appearing impossibly deep in the early light.

“I… I s-suppose that depends on… on what time it is… Why are you still…?”

He knew some Felys could maintain their humanoid forms for relatively long periods of time; he'd seen Seven do it for almost a full 8 hours before, but he thought Zifeara had fallen asleep this way.

“Quarter past eight. Were I not waiting for you to rise, I could have had breakfast and a bath by now. And to answer your question, because I felt like it. I've been a cat most of the night, but usually I am partial to sleeping as a human. Easier to orient myself with my bedmate that way, is it not~?”

She slipped one of her legs between both of his, running her foot up his calves. Yoosung could feel his face only getting redder; this was not only the first time he'd ever woken up in the same bed as a girl, but now said girl was starting to make good on one of her demands. Did… did it count as bestiality if you… _slept_ with your Felys!? Oh gods, what had he gotten himself into? Thankfully before he could stutter out some sort of response and make an utter fool of himself, Zifeara flipped herself over him and out of the bed, returning to her feline form. She headed to the door, but glanced over her shoulder when she didn't hear him follow.

“Well come on. I'm hungry and it's too early to eat you.”

The blonde had been trying to disentangle himself from the sheets, but that remark only made him lose his balance and _fall_ out of bed. Rubbing his surely bruised shoulder, Yoosung sat up to meet his cat's teasing eyes.

“Well you're just graceful as a newborn Wyrm, aren't you? What's the matter sweetie, cat got your dignity?”

If his face hadn't been on fire before, it was now.

“Are you going to be so mean this entire time?”

Zifeara flicked her tail and lifted her head so she could look down her nose at him.

“Maybe. I've been told I'm a bitch when I'm hungry, but then again, I get called that a lot. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?”

“Uh, I don't think so? My shoulder hurts because I landed on it, but…”

The cat walked around to be just next to him, using a paw to swat at the hand he had covering the tender spot.

“Pull your sleeve up for me.”

He did as she asked, looking at where a bruise on his shoulder would very likely be later. He felt his breath hitch as Zifeara laid her forehead on his arm and held very still, purring loudly. The ache of his fall was slowly but surely being replaced by a warm tingle, though he could see nothing physically changing. The tingle faded and the Felys backed up, once again meeting his eyes. Yoosung poked and prodded at his arm, feeling not a bit of tenderness nor any indication he'd fallen like a stone.

“Did you just-”

The footsteps coming up the stairs stopped him from asking if she'd just done what he thought she did. Soon enough, a very human looking Seven threw the door to the room open, looking around in a bit of a panic. “Yoosung have you-”

Zifeara stood quickly, running over to the redhead and meowing up at him loudly, standing on her hind legs to reach up to his knees. He laughed and scooped her up, holding her so that she was on her back and could paw at his face. “I was looking for you! Breakfast is ready and the shop is closed, so if you wanted I could take you out since you're feeling better.” The redhead looked up from Zifeara to the blonde, who had his mouth slightly open. “Yoosung, what are you doing on the floor?”

“F… Fell out of bed.” The mage had no explanation for… whatever it was his familiar was doing at the moment. She seemed way too excited to see Seven and was allowing him to hold her like a baby. Yoosung wasn't sure why… it made him kinda itchy. They had made a pact; Zifeara could do as she pleased, but…

Seven shrugged. “Come down, Vanderwood is testy this morning. He's pretty pissed Zen is still out.” The redhead turned to leave, black cat still cradled in his arms. She flopped her head back so that she could stick her tongue out a little at her master. No really, what _had_ Yoosung gotten himself into?

 

As they made their way down the stairs, Seven grinned at her. “So someone’s awfully happy to see me this morning?”

Zifeara reached a paw up to lightly bop him on the nose. “What, I'm not allowed to be enthusiastic about being in the arms of the most attractive Felys I've ever seen?”

She could swear he almost dropped her right then and there. That blush of his looked much cuter on his human face.

“I-I mean, I wasn't complaining, haha… Uhm, I kinda spent all night th-thinking about how we can get Vanderwood to let you stay if… if you wanted to, of course.”

They had made it to the bottom of the stairs, so Zifeara lowered her voice as not to accidentally be heard.

“Well thank you, that's very sweet of you, but I took care of that already. I'm staying.”

The redhead stopped walking to stare down at her.

“Y-you are!? That's great, I'm happy you want to! But how-”

His eyes grew wide and concerned. He had put two and two together.

“No… you didn't...? _Why_ would you do that to yourself?”

“Because Yoosung isn't as hopeless as you seem to think. Can't you feel what he has? I mean, he’ll take a ton of work, but if he actually tries hard, he’ll be so worth it. You… you really can't feel it, can you?”

Seven shook his head and she pouted.

“Seven, that boy _projected_ last night. He's got a good wizard in him.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Did you have a good wizard in you last night?”

Before she could jokingly scratch him for saying something like that out loud, Vanderwood rounded the corner, stirring something in a pot. “-even, what is taking you so long to-” The older man looked up and took in their situation, face contorting from annoyance to disgust. “Alright, _what_ are you doing?”

“Uuuuuh… getting everyone for breakfast like you said?” Seven clearly knew that wasn't what Vanderwood was referring to and the flush across his cheeks returned.

Vanderwood’s eyebrow twitched. “It's way too early in the morning for me to want to dip you into my cauldron, Seven. We are _not_ keeping a whole other cat just because you want a girlfriend. I said she had to do something _useful_. Now stop being gross and help me finish breakfast.”

Vanderwood spun on his heel and went back into the kitchen while both cats just stared after him. Seven’s whole face was slowly turning the color of his hair. “Uhm… any chance you can, uh… ignore that?”

Zifeara smirked, flipping herself over so that she could perch across his shoulders instead. “Not a chance, hot stuff. I really should go see what the actual Hell is taking my wizard so long, though. I will take you up on going into town later, if possible. There's something I need to look for.”

She jumped off him, landing on the stairs and climbing back up. When she popped her head through the crack in the door of her new room, she wished she could whistle as a cat. Yoosung was taking so long because he was changing clothes for a new day and he was just about to pull his shirt over his head. He was thin, but not in the malnourished sense; more in the lick-your-lips-bet-that-smooth-stomach-is-nice-to-run-your-hands-over kind of way. He looked delicious. And now she had every right to that boy’s body. Zifeara turned around and padded back down the stairs before she made Yoosung skip breakfast entirely. They were going to have to have a _talk_ later.

Coming into the kitchen, the first thing she saw was the red cat sitting on the table eating what looked like pancakes with some sort of purplish sauce over them. She hopped up as well and Seven pushed the plate a little closer to her with a smile. A tentative lick proved the syrup to be delicious, though she couldn’t place the flavor.

Vanderwood turned around to say something, but immediately scolded the ginger. “Seven, don’t let her eat that! Are you really so spoiled that you’ve forgotten what real cats eat? She’s going to get sick again at this rate!”

Seven rolled his slit eyes. “Relax, Vandy, she’s an alley cat! They’re hardy, don’t you know. Besides, I highly doubt a few bites of pancake is going to do _anyone_ any harm.”

The wizard just turned back around grumbling while the two cats exchanged a look. She softly shook her head and he shrugged. Vanderwood would find out she was a Felys one way or another. Another few mouthfuls of the scrumptious pastry and Yoosung was finally downstairs, claiming his own plate and trying not to stare too hard at his new companion. Which he was failing at pretty spectacularly. Even Vanderwood raised his eyebrows at one point since the boy was just blatantly admiring the black cat.

It didn’t exactly bother her, though Zifeara did wish he would be a tad more covert about it. She knew he had to be at least a little awed by everything that had happened to him since last night, but that was no excuse to gape at her. Once she and Seven had eaten their fill, they hopped down and meandered to the classroom; the large room Vanderwood taught the boys in that also served as the storeroom for all the potions ingredients and Vanderwood’s workspace. Their target was the window so that they could get on their way to the rest of the town, but Yoosung darted around the the corner, curious as to what they were doing.

He looked somewhat crestfallen to find them about to leave without him. “Wh… where are you going? If you wanted to go out, I would have taken you…”

Zifeara jumped back down off the sill and onto a table that would put her within touching distance of her new master. “Now you listen here, if you’re going to keep me as a familiar, I expect you to start putting in much more effort than you have been so far.”

Yoosung’s eyes widened and she paced in front of him. “That shelf of ingredients over there? I can tell you what each and every one of those things is by sight, smell, or both. By the time I get back tonight, so will you.”

“Wait, what!?” The blonde looked at her with disbelief, following her movement across the table.

“You heard me. You’re going to spend today with your nose in a book, learning how to identify the things you should already know. I’m going to quiz you when I get home. If you can correctly identify two thirds of it all… I’ll have a special _reward_ for you~”

The light blush spreading over his cheeks told her he knew exactly what she meant, but it didn’t hurt to be sure. “Wakaru?”

“Uhm…” His mouth quirked to one side, still embarrassed but completely unsure of what word she had said.

“Understand?” She smiled wolfishly.

Yoosung nodded and she turned to go again. “Good boy. Make me proud!”

And with that, she jumped out after the red cat, both scaling the tree out the window to get up onto the rooftops. It was far safer for a cat to stay up here above most of the people and large horses.

“So uh, what was that?” Seven was grinning at her as they moved at a comfortable trot towards the market.

“Motivation.” Zifeara smiled back. “You told me he need better focus, so the promise of rewards if he does well might make him work. Either way, it’ll keep him out of my fur for a day.”

He chuckled and made the jump to the next roof, looking back to ensure she’d done the same. “True. Oh, right, question: what is it that you need to look for? I know where anybody can find anything in this market, so I bet I’ve got you on this!”

While she appreciated his go-getter attitude, he was dead wrong. “There’s something very specific I need to retrieve. And I’m the only one who knows where it is. Because I put it there.”

 

***

 

Damn this place. Damn this entire place to Hell. It wasn’t as though he didn’t get to go out often, he was always following his master around anywhere they went, it was that this town was huge- especially when he was looking for something. He hadn’t gotten a good enough scent to follow, but he was fairly certain this was where the thief that dared take his master’s treasure had to be. This was the last place his master had definitely been in possession of the amulet and there were just so many people here… He had gotten careless. His anxiety from being around such a swarm had caused a lapse in his attentiveness and now his master would not allow him home until he recovered the trinket. He deserved this; the amulet was of vast importance to his master and their pupils. It had to be found at all costs.

Sighing for probably the millionth time that day, the cat scented the air again. It had taken him a few days to get back here and a few more days of fruitless searching wasn’t going to discourage him. He had to find the amulet. He wanted to go home.

 

***

 

It didn’t take too terribly long to get to the marketplace, only about a half hour in not much hurry, and by the time they were there, Zifeara had realized the problem she was going to run into. There were too many people out and about right now. With how she had hidden her new treasure, it would be nigh impossible to retrieve it without someone noticing, meaning it would be equally impossible to sell later. This meant that they would have to waste a vast majority of the day until they could use the dimness of dusk as a cover for a cat running around with an obviously valuable golden necklace that she’d pulled _out of a wall_. The upside was, once Seven had been made aware of the rather… dubious nature of what they’d come here for, all he did was give a sly smirk and declare they had better get to wasting time then.

The ginger had a million and one ideas of what to do for entertainment in this town; everything from chasing chickens to soliciting attention and perhaps a few treats from the more friendly vendors who recognized him to marveling at the town’s vast seaport was on the agenda. By the time it had passed into late afternoon, Zifeara could swear they had been just about everywhere on this side of town either causing trouble or living the worry-free lifestyle only a cat can. Honestly, she hadn’t expected to have such a good time while simply waiting for time to pass. They still had a couple of hours to kill, but it really hadn’t felt like they had been out all day already.

“Are you hungry?” Seven smiled sideways at her as they leisurely strolled across another roof, not wanting anything to do with the cats they had seen down below.

She nodded. “Yeah, I could eat. What did you have in mind?”

He seemed to be waiting for that question. His smile widened and he picked up the pace. “We have some friends in town we could visit. Do you remember me saying that there’s really only one other Felys around here and that she doesn’t like me?”

“Uh, yes?”

The term ‘Cheshire smile’ was practically coined with Seven in mind. “Well her master not so much. He adores cats. She isn’t his only familiar.”

The building they were heading to was a little off the main market area, tucked into a nice row of quaint shops that seemed rather well-to-do, each offering merchandise in their windows that appeared to cost a pretty penny, some of which was very obviously imported from somewhere far off. They clambered down and walked right up to the door of the only 3 story shop here, Seven ducking straight in to the small opening cut into the wall next to the human sized door. The flap over it swung back and forth, but Zifeara followed him in.

A very small bell jingled as they stepped in and Zifeara looked around nearly in awe. The polished wood floors glowed in the soft light from the large wrought iron chandelier hanging from the center of the floor above, casting a haunting light over the trinkets neatly arranged on many shelves and tables around the room. If she didn’t know any better, Zifeara would say this was a very fancy junk shop. As it were, everything in here gave off at least a faint aura of magic; every single one of these items was enchanted somehow. That wasn’t even counting the rows of shelving along the walls either. Those seemed to be filled with slender boxes, in front of each stack a nice glass display stand. On each stand sat a brand new wand, ready to be chosen by a young mage setting out in their new life as a wielder of magic.

“You can’t be here for business at this hour, correct Seven? I just finished cleaning this place, you best not be here to cause trouble!”

Glancing around to determine where the voice was, Zifeara spotted the source of the address; a tawny shorthair atop a shelf, eyes narrowed and hackles partially raised.

“What, _me_? Jaehee, you wound! May I not simply stop in to see friends once in a while?” The red cat lifted a paw to his chest, adopting his best offended scowl.

“No.” The brown cat jumped down, appearing as though she were about to shoo him back out the door when she caught sight of Zifeara and froze. “O-oh. Pardon me, I didn’t see you there. And you are…?”

This Felys turned on a dime. Zifeara stepped around to stand beside Seven as opposed to behind him. “Zifeara. I was in a bit of trouble and the boys at the potion shop helped me out.”

She moved forward to press her nose to the new cat’s, noting she kept it rather brief before speaking again. “Jaehee Kang. I see. That explains why it’s been awfully quiet around here lately. Would you care for something to drink? I was just about to settle in for the night and get some coffee brewing, if you like. We have tea as well.”

Seven shook his head. “Oh sure, you’re nice to her! Where’s Jumin? He at least appreciates me!”

Jaehee’s glare returned. “Master Han is upstairs preparing dinner with Elizabeth. Feel free to go up and bother him instead.”

Glancing between the two queens, the tom seemed a little uneasy. “And leave her here with you?”

“Why not?” Zifeara shrugged. “I’ll be up in a minute or two, probably.”

He eyed Jaehee again and begrudgingly made his way to the stairs, leaving the brown cat to sigh.

“Finally. Now then, coffee?”

Zifeara nodded and watched as Jaehee began walking towards a smaller table set up in the corner with brewing equipment, becoming more human as she went. She was surprised to find the other woman was almost exactly the same size as her; she had expected her to be taller with how feisty she seemed. Zifeara followed suit, aware of Jaehee giving her a onceover. It would appear the surprise flowed both ways.

They talked as Jaehee made coffee, subjects ranging from where Zifeara had come from to how long the older Felys had been here. She had come to the town some years ago after striking out on her own, seeking a good wizard to provide her with a stable life and Jumin was one of the best in the area. With his fondness towards felines of all sorts, it was very easy to observe him for a few days before offering him a deal. The man was peculiar and demanding, but Jaehee adapted quickly and was content enough to remain.

“So, Seven told me Felys are very uncommon here. Why is it then that you hold such venom in your tone towards him? Shouldn’t we aim to be amicable with each other in such small numbers?” Zifeara sipped her coffee as she watched the other woman’s face contort.

“That would be lovely were he not such a hindrance to my work every time he comes in here. That cat has a sixth sense as to when I’ve just accomplished something, I swear it. The last time I arranged a new display of our latest wands, it was all on the floor _minutes_ after he entered the shop. The last time we had a cursed mirror? Seven knocked it off its stand and shattered it, releasing a shade that _I_ had to dispel. I finally get a moment of peace and quiet? Here he comes through the door, nonstop jokes and puns. That Felys is a menace, I tell you.”

Zifeara couldn’t repress the laughter that came from her mouth. That all sounded plausible for the Felys she’d spent the better part of a week becoming fond of. Jaehee wasn’t wrong, the boy absolutely was a menace, but that was all the more endearing to her; Zifeara most certainly hadn’t been known for being the behaved sensible one anywhere she’d been.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs triggered her knee-jerk reaction and she became a cat once more. Jaehee looked confused for a moment before remembering Zifeara was used to being independant and therefor wary of anyone and everyone. The man descending from the floor above bore what had to be the fanciest and most thoroughly pressed robes she had ever seen, a deep grey to match his eyes and was cradling a stark white cat to his chest. He paused at the foot of the stairs to delicately set the feline down and looked about the room. The moment his eyes landed on her, a faint smile graced his handsome features.

“I was told we had a new guest. It would be rude not to introduce myself.” He knelt down, extending his hand for her to scent. “I am Jumin Han and this is my curio shop.”

He was a solid 10 feet away, leaving her the option to maintain her distance. At least for liking cats, he also seemed to understand their social constructs. She moved towards him slowly, testing his patience and was pleased to find he didn’t budge an inch. After scenting his hand, she presented her side to him, allowing herself to be pet.

“My, you have a stunning coat. Quite becoming of such a lovely creature.”

Zifeara had always been one for flattery. It may not have gotten anyone anything from her, but she loved it when they tried. She began to purr, walking circles around Jumin’s legs.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to stay here with us? You and Elizabeth the third would make the perfect set.”

Jaehee groaned in the corner and Seven chuckled as he padded down the stairs. “That they would, Jumin. Elly is also beautiful~”

Jumin glared at the ginger, but Zifeara cut him off before he could speak again. “Thank you, but I have a master already.”

The man returned his gaze to her, eyes wide in surprise to hear her speak, but that lasted only a moment before his faint smile returned. “I beg your pardon, I hadn’t realized you were a Felys. Might I have your name, miss?”

“Zifeara Nightshade.” She backed up and reassumed her human form, allowing her eyes to return to their original color.

Jumin looked impressed and they went through much of the same dialogue she had with Jaehee before he invited her and Seven to join them for dinner. Which was clearly what Seven had planned all along. The dinner conversation was just as amiable as one would expect from someone of Jumin’s occupation and interests, though it was difficult to determine if he was so open with her because of her feline side or her human side. From what she had gathered from Jaehee, one of Jumin’s largest sources of irritation arose from young women wandering into his store not to browse his wares but to oggle _him_ instead. The food itself was delicious and soon enough, they had eaten all there was to be had and it was time to go. Jumin wished them well as they thanked him and professed that they were welcome back anytime. Much to Jaehee’s annoyance.

Zifeara began leading them to where she needed to be; dusk was quickly approaching and in little more than an hour, it would be dark enough that they would likely be safe to fetch her item. Coming up on her intended alleyway, she made sure to skirt the building she was actually interested in, just so as not to draw any suspicion. Call her paranoid, but she was uneasy about being back here. Seven must have felt her tension because he stopped walking and pointed a paw at the church just across the way.

“Want to see something neat while we wait for it to get truly dark?”

She nodded and he took the lead, walking around to the back of the chapple and to a window just slightly cracked open. They squeezed themselves in and slunk around till he had to shift to open a door, which he also closed behind them. While climbing a spiraling set of stairs, he smiled fondly at the stones beneath their paws.

“I come to this church a lot to think. The belltower is the tallest thing for miles and it has the dumbest pigeons I’ve ever had the pleasure of tasting.”

Zifeara giggled and as they finally reached the top of the stairs, Seven shifted to his human form again and held a hand out to her with his other ready to open the door. She shifted as well, placing her hand in his and he winked as he opened the door to the top of the tower. Stepping out onto the tower, Zifeara was actually certain she’d never been so high off the ground before just from what she could see of the city below from here. Seven closed the door and led her closer to the edge, leaning on the stone wall preventing them from falling to what would certainly be death.

“Amazing isn’t it? You can see so far from up here…”

At first she was wary of even coming close to the wall as he was, but Seven brushed his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly and Zifeara took that last few steps to look over the edge. He had been right; the view was amazing and there were even a couple of pigeons that didn’t bother to move when she came within a few inches of them. This was incredible to be sure, but as she took in the spectacle before her, Zifeara’s brain finally caught up.

“What is it you want from me?”

He looked taken aback at first, but a faint blush overtook his features and he looked away. “Honestly… to thank you.”

“For what, exactly?”

His ears drooped and flattened. “Well, you met Jaehee and Jumin only cares because I’m a Felys. The boys are fun to hang around, but they’re Vanderwood’s students. I’m the Master’s familiar; they don’t… usually spend their free time with me. Vanderwood himself had his reasons for making his deal, but he’d rather spend time not having to work with me by himself. Nobody _likes_ me, Zifeara. You’ve been the first one to treat me like a friend in the longest time.” Seven kept his gaze fixed somewhere in the distance, arms crossed in front of him on the stone.

She could feel his tail flick nervously behind them. Now that he mentioned it, she had noticed that as soon as classes were done and Vanderwood dismissed everyone, they all went their separate ways. It was always her that would wander over to Seven to see what he wanted to do with the rest of the day. Her that usually started their conversations, though he would hold them like a champ. He would… cling to them. He hung on her every word and had hovered around her from the moment she hadn’t pushed him away. Because he had no one else.

“Well that’s stupid.”

Her words jolted him into looking at her. The overwhelming hurt that crossed his face lasted only an instant before he was nervously laughing and looking down. “Y-you’re right. I shouldn’t have- I was being childish, I just-”

Zifeara cut him off, slipping a hand under his chin and turning his face to look at her. “No, not _you’re_ stupid, _that’s_ stupid. How could they not want to spend time with someone so interesting and kind and hysterically funny? I’m quite happy to waste my time with you.”

Seven’s eyes were wide enough that it caused one of the tears welling up in them to fall and his mouth hung open slightly. It took him almost a full minute of staring at her, searching for some indication she was just saying things to make him feel better before he responded.

“I-I.. I don’t think anyone has ever… said something like that to me.”

She brought her face closer, lowering her tone to a whisper as she touched their noses together. “First time for everything.”

The ginger blinked rapidly a few times before giving a melancholy grin. “Alright, what do you want? Why are you doing all of this?”

She returned his smile. “Can’t I just want you right now?”

He didn’t seem to have an argument for that, softly exhaling as her tail wrapped around one of his legs. His eyes fluttered shut just before she brought her lips to his and that seemed to melt him; his own tail coiling around hers. It took maybe half a minute before Seven seemed to lose himself, bringing his warm hands to circle her waist and pull her closer.

 

While he had hoped to impress Zifeara by bringing her up here, Seven hadn’t expected things to go _this_ well. He also hadn’t meant to tell her he felt like he was so alone before she came along, but he was sort of glad he had now. Her tongue worked its way into his mouth and she seemed to forget her initial reservations about their distance from the ground to push him backwards into the nearest pillar. One of her hands buried itself in his hair and the other pushed up under his tunic. He’d be lying if he claimed the feel of her nails across his skin didn’t turn him on beyond all reason; he had never done anything with another Felys before and though he was nervous… that part of his brain shut down pretty quickly.

She was slowly pulling him down into a sitting position, straddling his hips once he was all the way on the floor, cold stone providing a delicious contrast to the heat her body exuded as she pressed it to his. If anything, Seven prided himself on being a fast learner; while he did have a thing for trouble and doing things he probably shouldn’t… he had only had a small handful of partners in _this_ regard. Not… not even all of them were female. However, the last two had come back for seconds and one of them even thirds, so if he was very attentive, he might be able to pull this off to the very high standards Zifeara certainly had from all of her time abroad.

He couldn’t help the faint moan that escaped his throat at the feeling of her pushing her core against his nearly fully hard length through their clothes. This was embarrassingly fast for him to be this turned on, but damn the gods if hadn’t wanted this from just about the first time he had gotten a good look at this queen.

Seven ran both his hands up her shirt, not willing to be a bystander anymore. He separated from their kiss, only to attach his mouth to Zifeara’s neck, being mindful of his canines as he nipped and caressed her skin with his tongue. Were people supposed to taste good on the _outside_? He knew he was doing at least an acceptable job as soon as he felt more than heard her begin to purr, an unexpected bonus that shot heat straight to his lower regions.

She didn’t seem to be too eager to drag this out anymore. Zifeara reached down, nimble fingers undoing the length of cord holding his trousers up before delving inside to stroke along his shaft. He shuddered hard. It had been a little too long since he’d done this. Now _he_ was purring. Seven wasn’t certain when he’d gotten so distracted for her to pull his pants down far enough, but the cool evening air hitting his cock snapped him back into focus.

His head had lolled back, mouth open and slightly panting as Zifeara worked her way down his neck, leaving marks of varying firmness across his collarbone and shoulders as she stroked him. He could almost die a happy cat. Undoing her pants as she had his, he made sure to get them all the way off before she settled in his lap again. While her hands were on his chest to steady herself, he took hold of his length himself, teasing the tip over her opening to test if she was wet enough to take him. Seven knew he was a decent size, maybe even above average, but with what he was feeling right now, he was willing to bet money that Zifeara could take in an entire handful of fingers right now.

She gasped and shivered as he pushed in, slowly so as not to hurt her, but she seemed to have other plans. She pushed her hips down fast, making him groan at not only such a wonderful feeling, but actually watching her body swallow his cock all at once. He didn’t give her the chance to move too fast, hands back to her hips to hold her steady while he moved, carefully and methodically.

“Ah- what’s the matter, hot shot, am I too much for you to handle~?”

Zifeara could tease him all she wanted, he was not letting this be over as fast as it could be. “Hahaha, just leh-let me savor this, okay? I don’t- get to do this often.”

She giggled before gasping when he bounced her a little harder, hitting something she liked. Of all the things he could be thankful for about being a Felys, currently it was that they only sort of took after cats in the dick department; Felys had small bumps on their penises as opposed to the spines regular cats had and it definitely _helped_. He was at a good pace now, he just had to try to make this last as long as he could.

Which was not going to be as long as he had hoped if Zifeara kept biting him. Every graze of her teeth over his flesh was slowly but surely nudging him closer to coming undone despite the resolve he was clinging onto to at least outlast her. He almost lost the fight when she tugged on his hair, making him look further up so that she could get under his jaw, and the only reason he didn’t was that he felt she was close too. She tightened around him, making soft sounds of bliss in between swipes of her tongue and brushes of her lips. This gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

Lifting her slightly, Seven gave it his all; his ears flattened as he slammed into her as hard and fast as he could from where he was, nosing her shirt out of the way so that he could sink his fangs into the meat of her shoulder to stop himself from cursing due to the now nearly overwhelming pleasure the increased pace brought. The metallic tang of blood in his mouth almost tasted sweet to his overheating brain. This had to be the best sex had ever felt for him.

“Ah- f-f-fuck, I’m gon-gonna-” Zifeara panted right in his ear and thank gods she was close because that did it for him.

If it was even possible to cum slowly, he absolutely tried, waiting till he felt Zifeara shaking, hopefully meaning she was done because he definitely was. With a few more shallow thrusts, Seven let himself slump all the way onto the column behind him, her falling forward into the crook of his neck. Once they both had their breath back, she was the one who moved to do anything.

Sitting back up, Zifeara took his face in her hands and kissed him again, humming in satisfaction. She lifted herself slowly so that he fell out, still softly moving her lips against his. When she pulled away, she smirked. “So I take it with this new bite I have, I’m going to have to be the one to inform Yoosung that casual sex is to Felys what social grooming is to cats?”

Seven could feel his face redden. He didn’t _have_ to do that… “Sorry… I kinda didn’t think about it at the time.”

“Oh I’m not complaining,” she said as she reached around to locate her pants again, “but I have a feeling a certain blonde might. Just a hunch.”

As they straightened themselves up, he noticed it was fully dark out here. It was time to do what they had come out here for.

 

With her lookout sitting atop the roof of the next building over, Zifeara slunk down the familiar alleyway. Squeezing behind a barrel, she stood on her hind legs and nudged the loose brick in the wall out of the way, reaching a paw in to pull her treasure closer. Once the necklace started to fall out, she popped it into her mouth and hightailed it up the nearest tree to join her companion. They didn’t speak as agreed upon and just full on sprinted back to the shop as reliably as they could with the layout of the town. The made good time, darting inside through the kitchen window. As soon as they were in and safe, Zifeara finally set the thing down to breathe.

“So, got any loose boards in the house or do I have to find another creative place to hide this for a while?”

Tilting his head, Seven thought for a moment or two before looking like he had an epiphany. “There’s an abandoned mouse hole near my bed in Vanderwood’s room. I made sure those little bastards never came back a year or so ago.” He puffed up his chest, striking a vaillant pose and she giggled.

“I think that will do nicely.”

As they crept through the shop, they could hear Vanderwood rearranging things on the sale’s floor, likely getting ready for tomorrow, so this would be the best time. The cats crep to the attic stairs, climbing quickly and rushing to the thick pillow on the floor in a corner.

“You sleep here?”

The ginger shrugged. “It’s more comfortable than it looks. How are you going to get it far enough in there?”

Looking at the hole, it was small, but the necklace definitely would fit.

“I think you underestimate how good a Felys I am, Seven. I have many tricks.”

Zifeara started shrinking in size, fur receding from her tail and toes elongating till she was a little black mouse. She heard the other cat gasp softly as she pulled the necklace into the hole and through the wall. Looking around, she found a strut in the wall and undid the clasp on the chain, wrapping it around the wooden pole as many times as she could, just in case the mice decided to return. With the necklace secured, she crawled back out to find Seven still gaping at her, mouth open and ears perked in awe.

“You… you can shapeshift? By _yourself_?”

Returning to her feline form and heading back downstairs, Zifeara grinned widely. “You should see what I could probably pull off with Yoosung’s magic. I bet I can be something huge.”

Speaking of Yoosung… Peeking into the classroom revealed the wizard to be sitting at a table, every ingredient in the shop strewn across the desks and chairs and anything flat that wasn’t the floor. He had his nose buried in a book, frowning at it with a vial in his hand. It was small, meaning it was a rarer ingredient. A hard one. Zifeara waved Seven off to whatever it was he was going to do with his night, padding into the room and onto a table, weaving around jars of this and vials of that.

Yoosung heard her and looked up, small smile spreading across his face. “You really were gone all day. Have fun?”

Oh, you have no idea. “Yes, actually. Have you been in here this whole time?”

He shrugged, face turning a little pink. “Yeah. You were right, this is something I really should already know by now and you told me to, so…”

She moved to sit next to him on the table, eyes narrowing mischievously. “Good answer~” Looking at the vial in his hand, she perked her ears up. “Open it.”

The blonde looked mildly confused, but then caught on, pulling the cork out of the bottle. She used a paw to bring his hand closer so that she could smell the contents of the vial. The small red flakes of the plant it contained smelled strongly and of burning hair mixed with heated metal. Boiling blood.

“What is it, Yoosung?”

He went to flip the page in his book, but she used one of her back legs to close it and push it out of his reach. His eyes widened and he swallowed.

“What. Is. It?”

“Uh-uhm… I… don’t know. I keep forgetting this one…”

“Set it over there.” She gestured to one end of the table and he did as she asked. “It’s from a flower that grows in volcanic areas; Datura brimstonisis. The Hellfire trumpet. It’s exceptionally toxic and is used to make poisons for the extermination house imps and the like. Next.”

The next 3 vials he opened, he knew exactly what they were without smelling them. The 5 after that he had to scent but also could identify them. Anything he couldn’t figure out got added to the far pile. Zifeara was surprised; he was actually doing better than she thought he would. He had answered correctly well beyond the 2/3 mark he needed to pass by the time Vanderwood poked his head in to tell him not to stay up too late and to warn him he better put all these things away. The older wizard eyed her up as she looked over her shoulder at him, and based on his scowl, she was pretty certain he had realized they were stuck with a black cat now.

Once he had left, Yoosung only had a few more to guess, all of which he aced till they got to the last one. He scrunched his brows together as he smelled it, knowing he should absolutely recognize it. It was the literal bane of his life.

“C’mon, Yoosung, you could identify powdered dragon’s scale but not this? You know what it is, I know you do.”

“It’s… uh… witherroot?”

She brought a paw to her face and shook her head, groaning. “Damnit, boy. Aconitum vulparia. _Wolf’s bane_ , Yoosung. The thing you almost blew yourself up with the other day.”

He dropped his head onto the table with a thud. “I hate wolf’s bane! I swear it doesn’t smell like anything and it _looks_ like half the other things in here!”

Zifeara sighed and then laughed. “You’ll get it eventually. Let’s get all of this put away and head up to bed. I’m beat.”

As he scooped up as many containers as he could hold to return them to the shelf, Yoosung shot her a curious gaze. “Uh, Zifeara? Did… did I pass?”

She smiled as she folded her front paws underneath her to lay down. “That you did. With flying colors as well. I’m impressed, you were at perhaps four out of five in accuracy.”

He looked pleased with himself, ensuring all of Vanderwood’s things were back where they belonged before timidly holding his arms open in an offer to carry her upstairs with him. Zifeara didn’t even hesitate to oblige, noticing the shade of red he was turning and trying to suppress her laughter. He definitely noticed and was quick to defend himself.

“I never know how much like a cat I’m allowed to treat you as before it becomes offensive! I don’t want you to hate me this early on…”

“Sweetie, if you manage to offend me, I promise not to immediately curse you.” She was slung over his shoulder, so she nuzzled against his neck. “I’ll at least let you know first. Besides, I have other ways to punish you besides curses; hexing I reserve for people I don’t like.”

Zifeara meant every connotation there was to be had in that sentence, but Yoosung seemed to completely miss them, sighing in relief and softly stroking her back. Sometimes it was good to be a cat. He only did it once, so she started purring to reassure him this was more than acceptable. He repeated the motion several more times as he climbed the stairs before cautiously pushing the door to their room open, careful not to wake Zen. He set her gently on the bed so that she could lay down, grabbing the set of clothes laying on it to change into his pajamas. He lifted the hem of his shirt before he realized what he was about to do.

She eyed him hungrily as he yelled at her in a frantic whisper. “Zifeara! You’re watching me!”

“Uh, yeah?” She replied equally as quietly. “I’m going to see all of you eventually, what’s your point?” She tilted her head, dragging her eyes over his figure _very_ deliberately.

The moonlight through their window may have been dim, but nothing could stop her from noticing the red seeping into his complexion. That boy practically _glowed_. He huffed and turned away from her, removing his shirt with speed and replacing it with the other just as rapidly, at least giving him some cover to take his pants off. Some. It again was rather unfortunate cats couldn’t whistle. She’d do it right now if she could, even it woke Zen up.

Once he turned back around, face still on fire, she knew there was at least something she _could_ do.

“You have a fantastic ass Young Master, were you aware?”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, whipping around in fear he’d awoken their roomate. Jwii shuffled somewhere under the blankets, but Zen didn’t stir. When he turned back, she had already shifted, legs crossed and leaning back suggestively. She raised an eyebrow at him, grinning like a madman, reveling in how he practically dove under the covers and faced away from her. Looks like she was sleeping on the outside of the bed tonight. Nestling into the blankets herself, Zifeara propped up on one elbow in order to lean over the blonde, whispering into his ear.

“Did you think I’d forgotten that I promised you a reward for doing as I asked?”

Yoosung shivered as she ran a hand over his hip, fingers dipping under his shirt to graze the skin just above the waist of his trousers. He gasped at the contact, but she was quick to shush him. “Don’t wake Zen up. I’m doing this for you this time, so you can back out if you want to.”

He whimpered softly before turning his head slightly to look at her. He swallowed as she lightly scratched at the slight trail of hair that led further down into his pants. He gave a shaky exhale and laid back down, nodding.

Laying her own head down, she nosed the hair at the back of Yoosung’s neck, letting her hand delve further in to find what she was after. He gave a muffled ‘mph!’ as her fingers found the head of his cock, sliding down all the way to cup and squeeze his balls.

“Ha… Zifeara…”

“Shhhh. You’re going to have be a lot more quiet than that; things only feel better from here.”

She wasn’t certain, but she was pretty sure Yoosung brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on it to stifle the moan trying to escape him as she started stroking his shaft. This was going to be fun.

Continuing her motions, Zifeara moved the blonde’s shirt as far off his shoulder as she could manage so that she could place kisses to his skin before graduating to running her tongue over him. Once she licked up his neck, it was clear he was having just the _worst_ time not making any sounds, sweat visibly beginning to form tiny beads on his incredibly red face.

Since she was right there, it made it all the easier to whisper in a barely perceptible voice into his ear again. “You’re being such a good boy for me today. I can’t wait till you’re good enough so that I can put this cute little cock of yours inside me~ When no one else is around, I’m gonna make you scream for me.”

Zifeara didn’t know what she was expecting; the boy was a virgin and that was enough to make him cum. She cupped her hand so that hardly anything would get on him, saving him a trip to clean himself up. The bathroom was all the way out in the garden, after all. He moaned into his hand as he emptied himself, breathing shallowly once he was done.

She pulled her hand back out, careful not to drip on him and he rolled over to look at her incredulously. “Ha-how did you…”

He hadn’t realized what she had done to keep him clean till he saw the puddle in her hand. All that color in his cheeks drained out and his eyes became saucers.

“O-oh… gods, you- you didn’t have to…”

“Walking to the bathroom a mess is never fun. This is a reward, not a punishment.”

“But what are you going to-?”

He stopped breathing all together as she opened her mouth, tipping her hand back and pouring most of its contents in, maintaining unwavering eye contact the entire time even as she licked the rest off. The hushed squeak he gave before exhaling heavily made her grin.

“I’m going to have to do that again before the night is done, won’t I~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by Thwippersnapple is done and is FANTASTIC~
> 
>  


End file.
